El Vigilante
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "The Vigil" de arts and letters: Mycroft Holmes pasa la noche en el hospital cuidando a su hermano pequeño. [Su último Voto, escena perdida].


_Summary: Mycroft Holmes pasa la noche en el hospital cuidando a su hermano pequeño. [Su último Voto, escena perdida]._

_Disclaimer: Lo dicho, nada me pertenece. El genio aquí es _**arts and letters**_, yo me limito a traducir lo que su maravillosa mente imagina._

OoOoO

Mycroft Holmes acababa de llegar al hospital. Estaba parado frente a la habitación de su hermano, preparándose para entrar, cuando salió una de las enfermeras.

-Enfermera…-Mycroft le echó un vistazo al credencial de su uniforme- Trenton, ¿cuál es su diagnóstico?

-¿Es usted un familiar? Porque…

-Mycroft Holmes, su hermano y contacto de emergencia.

Le llevó un momento echar una ojeada al historial para verificar la información. Satisfecha, replicó:

-Al principio su situación era precaria, pero ahora que ha pasado lo peor debería recuperarse completamente.

Mycroft dejó escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

-Bien, eso está bien.

La enfermera dudó un momento, antes de añadir:

-Señor, alguien deberá pasar a verlo una vez despierte, es el protocolo con heridos de bala…

-Sí, por supuesto. Aquí está mi tarjeta, que me llamen directamente.

Mycroft Holmes tenía muchas tarjetas, pero decidió darle la que usaba cuando quería recibir el máximo respeto y cumplimiento.

-Sí, claro, señor Holmes. Se lo haré saber al personal- continuó con un- ¿Va a quedarse, señor?

-¿Cuánto tardará en recobrar el conocimiento?

-Depende, pero a estas alturas es probable que duerma toda la noche.

-En ese caso, me quedaré un poco más.

Ella le sonrió, cálidamente.

-Siempre es bueno tener a la familia cerca. Si necesita cualquier cosa, seré su enfermera de guardia esta noche.

-Gracias, enfermera Trenton.

Con un asentimiento rápido y una pequeña sonrisa, abandonó la habitación.

Mycroft se quedó en la misma posición por un momento, inseguro de sí mismo.

¿Cómo había ocurrido todo tan deprisa?

De repente, sintió todos y cada uno de sus 42 años encima. Con cansancio, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama del hospital de Sherlock.

Durmiendo así, su hermano parecía tranquilo y tan joven… Oh, cómo había deseado que los días en el hospital quedaran atrás una vez Sherlock saliera de rehabilitación hacía tanto años. Pero ahora, después de todo…

Bueno, no tenía sentido pensar demasiado en eso.

Sin avisar, los rasgos de Sherlock se crisparon por el dolor, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Mycroft.

-Mmary…

Maldita sea, esa mujer.

Claro que Mycroft ya sabía cómo había llegado a esa posición. Magnussen le había alertado de la situación poco después de que se diera. Aunque estaba esperando a tener más información de Sherlock y sus otros contactos antes de llevar a cabo medidas de seguridad adicionales. Por supuesto, ya había tomado las apropiadas.

Mycroft se disponía a levantarse para llamar a la enfermera cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y dijo, con voz ronca:

-¿Myke?

Normalmente Mycroft se hubiera crispado con el uso de ese maldito apodo, pero no le prestó atención entonces. En vez de eso, se acercó hasta quedar al lado de su hermano, mientras Sherlock, por su parte, estiró el brazo hacia él (para qué, no podría decirlo).

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Mycroft tomó la mano de su hermano y dijo:

-Sí. Soy yo, Sherlock.

-Yo no… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No te acuerdas?

-¿Recordar el qué?

Sherlock trató de sentarse, lamentándolo al instante.

-No te muevas, Sherlock. Te acaban de operar. Acuéstate, llamaré a la enfermera.

-No- le pidió. Sherlock tragó saliva antes de añadir-. Quédate.

Mycroft se detuvo por un momento —indeciso— pero al final, asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama.

Sherlock hizo una mueca y preguntó, con una inusual voz queda:

-¿Morfina?

Ah, sí. Vuelta otra vez a lo mismo. Pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? No podía negarle eso a su hermano, no cuando acababa de salir de una cirugía abdominal mayor para reparar el daño causado por esa bala despiadada.

No, sin importar cuántas asociaciones terribles trajera consigo—recuerdos de días pasados—, no era lo mismo.

Dejando de lado su incomodidad, Mycroft se estiró y pulsó el botón del suero, hasta que vio relajarse a su hermano una vez más.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer? Puedo llamar a la enfermera…

Sherlock solamente sacudió la cabeza, con rigidez.

-¿Quieres intimidad?

-Seguramente tienes trabajo más importante que hacer, algún país que invadir…

Mycroft los sorprendió a ambos diciendo:

-Nada más importante que tú.

Sherlock parecía sorprendido y agradecido, pero no respondió nada más.

Estuvieron sentados en silencio durante unos momentos, antes de que Sherlock murmurara.

-Lo recuerdo.

-¿El qué?

-Cómo… sucedió.

-Oh, sí. Ya me han notificado la situación.

-No le hagas nada… aún.

-Podemos hablar de esto más tarde, Sherlock. Ya estás a salvo.

-¿No irás tras ella?

-No la voy a perder de vista, pero por ahora dejaré estar a Mary Watson, aunque es más de lo que se merece.

-Es la mujer de John.

-Y tú, su amigo.

-Lo dices como si fuera malo.

-No, pero…bueno, ¿por qué no lo dejamos estar por ahora? Ya habrá más tiempo para discutirlo cuando te hayas recuperado. Quizás deberías intentar descansar.

-Nno creo… que pueda.

Sherlock sonaba tan vulnerable, en ese momento, que Mycroft sintió cómo lo recorría la ira y la urgencia de protegerlo. Pero lo ocultó. Sherlock, Sherlock era lo que importaba ahora.

-¿Y si te cuento una historia?

-¿El Viento del Este, de nuevo?-replicó, irónicamente.

-No, mejor no. Podría recitarte la Ilíada; en inglés o en griego, como prefieras.

-Eso sí que me dormiría.

-Exactamente.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, firmemente.

Mycroft o intentó, otra vez.

-¿Y una historia de piratas? ¿Uno de los cuentos que solía contarte cuando eras niño?

-Sí, eso –tragó- estaría bien.

Mycroft asintió y empezó:

-Había una vez un pirata llamado Barbarroja, que gobernó durante muchos años los mares con puño de acero.

No le llevó mucho rato a Sherlock cerrar los ojos, pero Mycroft continuó, aun cuando vio a Sherlock sumido en un sueño profundo.

Solo se detuvo cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación un rato después.

Agradeció que la mujer no hiciera ningún comentario (ni señalara "qué dulce" o "qué detalle)_._

En lugar de eso, dijo:

-Solo quería comprobar sus vitales. No lo despertaré.

Mycroft asintió.

-Se ha despertado, por poco tiempo. Parecía lúcido.

Eso está bien.

Se detuvo, un momento, antes de decir:

-Es probable que no recuerde nada de esto mañana. Es normal cuando acaban de salir de la anestesia…

-Sí, claro.

Mycroft sintió algo revolverse en su pecho, pero en vez de examinarlo con detenimiento para determinar si se trataba de alivio o decepción, ordenó, bruscamente:

-Manténgame informado de su condición.

-¿Se va?

-Sí, tengo asuntos urgentes que atender.

-Oh, vale…

-Hay un hombre que se pasará por aquí, John Watson. Es un amigo cercano de Sherlock y médico. Haga el favor de compartir cualquier novedad sobre la situación de mi hermano con el doctor Watson también.

-Desde luego, lo anotaré en su historial.

-Se lo agradezco.

Mycroft miró una vez más a su hermano y se despidió de la enfermera.

-Que tenga un buen día.

Y salió de la habitación, abandonó el hospital y regresó a su oficina, donde pasaría ello que quedaba de noche y el día siguiente enterrado en papeleo, tratando desesperadamente de olvidar esa solitaria noche de vigilia.

Cuando Sherlock volvió en sí unas horas después, recordaba cada instante del tiro pero nada de los eventos posteriores. Por lo que sabía, la primera visita a su lecho que había tenido había sido John y después Janine (y, en un sueño febril, Mary).

Y cuando John le preguntó:

-¿Ha venido Mycroft a verte?

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza y contestó:

-Muy ocupado, estoy seguro.

No se molestó en preguntarse por qué su hermano nunca apareció y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pararse a pensar en por qué llenaban sus sueños cuentos de piratas, aventuras en el mar y un pirata en particular: Barbarroja.


End file.
